Living With The Flea
by chuchiwan
Summary: Shizuo's apartments rent goes up and he finds he can't pay to live there on his own anymore. Celty helps and finds him a room mate... thing is, it's Izaya. How will the two of them survive living together in close courtiers? And just what 'too close' for Shizuo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ so this is my first Shizaya fanfic!**

**this idea came about simply like this; "What it be like if Shizuo and Izaya lived together?"**

**(rating will go up)**

**welp. i'll tell you how! **

**Living With The Flee**

"Hello Shizu-chan~ isn't this great?"

For starters…It sure as hell wasn't my idea. The rent on my apartment went up and I no longer could afford it by myself, and I wasn't going to ask for more money from Tom… he did too much already. "I don't know what I should do." Celty sat next to me on the park bench, the sun was drifting down and not many people were in the park to bug us. I waited as she typed then she held the phone up to me "[I could ask around and find you a room mate. That is, if you want one?]" a room mate? Me? Shizuo Heiwajima… I wasn't too sure if that was such a good idea but I nodded none the less, taking a drag from the cigarette I held between my fingers. "Thanks. Just make sure this person isn't irritating."

I regretted ever putting that woman in charge of such a thing as people I would get along with. I looked from the man I hated most in the world to Celty who was frantically making 'calm down' jesters. But how could I be calm? The Flea was sitting in my apartment! The only thing preventing me from throwing him out the window was that I would have to pay to replace it and being strapped for cash I decided to read Celty's text "[Calm down Shizuo! He needs a place to stay and he promised he wouldn't annoy you.]"

I scuffed, Izaya was rich, not only from his family, but I heard his informant job was well paying. there was no way in hell he needed a place to stay. Izaya sighed and leaned forward "You're probably why I would want to live in a dump like this… well, a particularly big group are out for my blood. They've broken into not only my penthouse but my parents house…. So I have to lay low for awhile." I rolled my eyes, he always got into this kind of shit, he must have been pretty desperate to come to me… sense we hate each other and all.

Celty titled her head and typed something really quick and showed it to Izaya who tensed then laughed "I'll try." what were they talking about? She then typed another message and this one she showed to me "[So will this work?]" I shook my head and sighed loudly, god I needed a smoke. "I don't know…I guess, as long as Izaya agrees to the fallowing house rules: Stay away from me, clean up your messes, pay rent on time and never start a fight with me inside… got it?" Izaya looked to be thinking it over before his sly smile returned "I'll agree to your rules, if I can change one part." I narrowed my eyes and rubbed my temples soothingly "Which one?" he laughed and point at himself "The 'stay away from Shizu-chan' one… I'll stay away from you mostly, but I'd like to suggest that we can eat meals together peacefully."

I raised an eyebrow, why on earth would I want to eat with my enemy? But I guess it wouldn't be that long so I nodded. "Fine." just as I said that Celty handed me a piece of paper she had been writing on and it had the list of rules was had just agreed on and the a line that said 'I _ agree to these house rules.' there were two lines of this, obviously one for me to sign and one for the flea, I took up the pen Celty held out for me and I signed my name and then handed it stiffly over to Izaya who's sly grin grew too wide to be trusted.

After signing the apartment rules, Celty and Izaya had left. Izaya said he would move his stuff in the next day (oh joy.) so I headed down to the first floor to notify my apartment manager who was working the front desk like usual, she was a plump older women who -despite my image- always greeted me cheerily. "Oh, Mr. Hewajima! Nice to see you~ what can I do for you?" I checked to make sure I still had smokes… because after I talked to her I was going to go have a smoke outside. "Hello, so… um. I'm having someone move with me tomorrow, that's fine right?"

She looked surprised then a wide smile broke out on her face "Oh, I _see_… of course it's fine! Was it one of the people who requested you're room number a while ago?" I nodded "Yeah, the guy with the girl jacket." she seemed all too happy by this news "Oh, okay. I'll have to have a talk with this fellow tomorrow, just to be friendly and all." she seemed to be acting a bit weird but I just nodded "Well, I'm going out for a smoke, see you later." she waved as I left the building.

I pulled out one of my cigarettes and lit it. I as running low, I better go get more soon, in fact, I should load up on them sense I'm going to be relying on them heavily to numb out Izaya's annoying behavior… the sky was getting dark and in the distances I could hear the sound of police sirens, I wished that I could've moved to the countryside, no chaos, no violent gangs trying to size me up… but there was something about this city that made me stay, I couldn't pin it at the time but it made me chuckle as I puffed out the smoke…

Why the hell did I make a packed with the devil?

**enjoyed? yes? no? tell me below!**

**(Wow. it rimed)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ another chappy~ i know right now there is nothing 'going on' in this story right now, but bare with me, basically the first two chapters are just...there. so you know why and stuff... **

**Living With The Flea**

I found myself smiling up at Shizu-chan's apartment building. It was a rather warm day, but not hot enough to force me to wear short sleeves of remove my precious jacket. "Dotachin~ be careful with my things~!" I had asked Dotachin to drop me off at Shizu-chan's building because, as you can imagine, walking from Shinjuku all the way to Ikebukuro lugging a heavy suit case behind you would be tiring. Dotachin rolled his eyes and handed me my suit case "Why do you insist on calling me…. Whatever. What are you up to with whole moving in with Shizuo?" just then, Erika poked her head out of the back doors of the van "Isn't it obvious?! Their taking their relationship to the next level!" I already knew about her weird perception on thing so it didn't faze me much, so I just smiled.

"Err…sorry about that…" I waved it off "Thanks again Dotachin~ bye bye!" he climbed in their van and started off. I turned back and smiled up at the building, this was going to be interesting, I could just feel the excitement bubbling up in my stomach as a walked inside. The elevators were to the immediate right, but before I could even head in that direction, the fat lady behind the counter called out to me "Excuse me, but sir, can you please come over here for a moment?" might as well… "Hm?" she seemed to be looking me over and if I was like most, I would've thought it was an awkward situation… "So… you're moving in with Hewajime, right?" I smiled… Shizu-chan's been talking about me? The thought of him gossiping with the old lady was quite amusing.

Her face looked stern but she was smiling as she lined over the counter a little "I'm still not too sure about you but… if you can make him not so lonely… I'll keep an open mind…." now that made me laugh. "I'll try my hardest." and with that I went back to the elevator and pushed the up button. As the elevator reached the fifth floor I double checked to make sure I had my switch blade on me… just in case.

The elevator doors slid open and I walked the short distance to the apartment and rapped on it three quick times. "Shizu-cha-" before I finished the door swung open and a grumpy looking Shizu-chan stood in front of me "If you finish saying what I know you were about to, you can turn your ass around and leave." I ignored him and stuck my tongue out playfully "You're no fun~" he looked about ready to start throwing things but quickly pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one "Shut the fuck up, scum." it sounded as though he wasn't in much of a good mood so I decided to lay off until I at least got inside.

"That room over there is yours for now." he called as he headed into the small living room and sat on the old couch. I headed into the room he had pointed out and closed the door behind me…and I laughed in my head as I begin to unpack my things. Was I really moving in with the beast of Ikebukuro? Even if I thought it would be somewhat interesting to see what happens, I reminded myself to stay on guard as he could choose kill me whenever he felt like it…. It was as if this situation was a time bomb and could explode at any moment.

**Next chapter some life will blow all the cob weds off this story~ look forward to it and remember : positive reviews motivate me to update faster~ 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ so sorry for the long break! i started too many fanfics at the same time so some are suffering while others are getting updated twice a week! oh god... i need to manage my updates better...**

**Living With The Flea**

I was exhausted to say the least. It had been a week sense I had made the stupidest mistake of my life, and all the rules -except the 'pay rent on time' one- had been broken. It had started with the first fucking rule!

"See you tomorrow, Tom." I waved goodbye as Tom got into the back seat of the black car and waved back. "See you tomorrow." the car pulled away from the curb and joined the other cars on the busy road. I turned away and stomped out my finished cigarette which automatically replace with a fresh one while I ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't feel like going home because I knew the flea would probably be there, but I didn't want to leave him by himself there for longer than I needed to.

When I made it back to my apartment building I greeted the land lady behind the counter with a short wave before pushing the elevator button. I wondered briefly if Izaya would be out. Heh. One can only dream I guess. I put out yet another cigarette and popped a new one in as I opened the front door to my apartment. The front room was empty and I silently prayed that the flea would really be out. But then, as I rounded the corner into the kitchen a pair of hands sunk over my shoulders and I could feel someone leaning heavily on me "Shizu-chan, do you always let your guard down as soon as you enter your apartment? Or is it because you like it when I touch you~?"

I turned around and the demon tripped a little from lose of support before he regained his composer and stood lazily in front of me as I clamped down on my fresh cigarette trying my hardest not to get angry. "Izaya. I told you not to come near me!" he grabbed his chin and looked to the ceiling in thought "You did…" I clinched my fist at my sides to the point of my finger nails digging into my palms. Izaya looked back to me with that sly-ass smile "But messing with Shizu-chan is my favorite past time~ he's so easy to mess with."

That's it. I couldn't take it. I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the floor. "Shut the fuck up, louse!" Izaya laughed (Though stiffly) as he suddenly whipped out his knife and slashed a shallow cut in the throat. I let go of his neck in favor of pinning his hands above his head "You broke the rules of my apartment!" Izaya's sly smile disapear for a second and I thought I had won, I thought that I wouldn't have to leave with him anymore but then his smile returned full force "So did you, Shizu-chan. You started the fight and now you have me pined under you as you touch me all over~"

Heat instantly took over my face at his innuendo and I quickly stood up "You are so weird…" I mumbled as I headed for the kitchen… why… was I so embarrass by his stupidity? I pulled out the first aid kit I kept under the sink and started cleaning my neck wound. "But you love me because I'm weird~" the flea came to my side and stared at my neck as I cleaned it "I hate you. You ruined my life." I sighed out tiredly and pulled out another cigarette and threw the finished one in the trash can.

I took off the wrapper of the bandage and put it on in the awkward silence. "look. I think it's best if you find somewhere else to squat, because no matter how hard I tried I will-" "Always despise me. As I despise you… but." I looked over at Izaya as I took off my sun glasses and loosened my tie. I was looking at me with his usual fake smile, trying to be cute or something… it wasn't working for me, when I didn't look impressed he dropped his head and grabbed onto my shirt sleeve "…Please…Shizu-chan?"

I looked down at him incredulously as he remain in place. But god… I just wanted to go to sleep at that point "Fine, fine! Do whatever the hell you like!" Izaya looked up bright as ever "Aww~ Shizu-chan love me after all~" he laughed then walk past me to his room leaving to wonder what the hell just happened?

And that was where I was at the moment, five days after the rule break and still alive, though I was sure the amount of ciggrest I was using per day was probably really dangerous to my health. It was the only way I was going to survive him.

"Shizu-chan~ dinner is ready!" he called in a grossly sweet voice that I thought I might be drowning in honey… as to tell you the truth… I hate honey. I shuffled into the kitchen and put out my cigarette in on of my ash trays. "I groaned as he placed a plate of Otoro in front of me. "Izaya…We've had Otoro for dinner every night sense you started cooking." he looked up to me with narrowed eyes "And?" there was no getting through to him so I just glared a crossed the table at him as we ate the Otoro.

"Shizu-chan is upset~?" he asked when he finally noticed my glare "Yes! I'm getting burnt out on eating the same thing every night!" Izaya looked shocked "How can you get 'burnt out' on Otoro!? I've been eating it everyday sense I got my own place." I stared at him blandly before getting up and going to the fridge "How the heck does someone that eats fatty tuna everyday stay anorexic?" I found a half eaten sandwich and sticky rice, so I went with both… I could make a sticky rice sandwich…? Would that even remotely be eatable? Guess I'd find out.

I felt a pair of arms sink over my shoulders and a thin chest weigh me down, but I didn't shove him off immediately because I was busy spreading the rice on the bread. "I can't believe Shizu-chan would reject the delicious Otoro I made for whatever that dog shit is!? I'm wounded." sighed and slapped one of his arms off me "Shut up! I'm going to make my own food from now on!" I added a layer of oyster sauce and closed it up. Now was the big test, I took a big bit and nearly chocked, the sandwich wasn't so bad… but the rice was older than I thought and so it was really chunky and gross. Izaya laughed and turned back to the table "While that was entertaining~ but if you don't mind I'll be going to bed." I glared at him until he disappeared into the guest room.

"Damn him.." I mumbled and cleaned up the table but stopped abruptly when I noticed my untouched plate of Otoro… I was still hungry after all… I grabbed a piece from the plate and stuffed it down as I took dishes to the sink… hm… guess the flea is pretty good at cooking… whatever…. It's not like a care.

**FuFuFuFu~ do you like it so far? leaving a review helps me to push them out faster! Ps. sorry for any spelling mistakes... i didn't spell check at all...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY! i totally forgot about this story! and...I'M SO SORRY! this chapter is hella short!**

"Shizu-chan, welcome home~" I called as I pushed send on the email to shiki and looked up from my spot on the couch to see a very pissed Shizu-chan slam the front door closed behind him and make his way to is bedroom without so much as a hello. How rude, I guess I should go investigate. I closed my lap top and went over to Shizu-chan's room. Hmm? He locked it…well that was an easy fix. With a bobby-pen from my pocket I made quick work of the lousy lock and opened the door. Shizu-chan was turned away, busying himself in picking out a new white button down… my eyes traveled along the muscles of his back, how they flexed as stretched… my breath hitched in my throat… wha…what had I been thinking? This was Shizu-chan the protozoan, the beast of Ikebukuro… I hate him.

I was snapped out of my crazed thoughts when Shizu-chan yelled "What the hell, flea?! I locked the door for a reason!" he was now facing me with his white button up on but not buttoned. Why I had to forcefully pull my eyes from his chest was beyond me "I was just concerned, my wittle beast didn't even say hello when he came home~" I smiled as he grew angrier so I advanced farther into the room, testing my boundaries "Who're you calling a 'your beast'?" he was practically steaming, but I pressed on… "You of course~" without thinking, I let my eyes wonder back down to his chest littered with scares from my switch blade

"Stop looking me over like that and get the fuck out of here!" I titled my head to the side, deciding to play dumb "'looking you over like' what?" his face grew red and I knew I caught him. I rolled my eyes and started back to the door "Please, Shizu-chan. I was admiring my handy work, not you~" what I didn't exspect (but probably should have) was Shizu-chan picking up one of the shoes lying on the ground and throwing it right into the back of my head. "It's your damn fault! If you weren't such a freak to begin with I wouldn't have ever thought that!"

The back of my head ached and I rubbed it lightly as I turned around with an evil smirk plastered on my face "Tonight for dinner, we're having Otoro~" he groaned as I closed the door behind me. That will teach that protozoan bastard.

**Sorry again about the shortness, i will make sure to make the next chapter longer~**


End file.
